


A Fangirl's Night With Loki

by IllyriaNightshade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyriaNightshade/pseuds/IllyriaNightshade
Summary: A short smutty one shot with everyone's favorite (and sexiest) Marvel villain.





	A Fangirl's Night With Loki

Another evening alone with my keyboard at my fingertips and a wealth of fanfic to read. With a glass of red at my side and my “playlist” on through my headphones, I never felt more alone, yet thoughts of him kept returning. I had sat at my computer for over two hours debating if I should write anything, because, after all, it was not something I wanted to admit, that I had become completely taken over with thoughts of Loki. He was in my head during the day and haunted my dreams at night. I felt silly; I mean he was a fictional character and who was I but a curvy, bookish, plain…well, for lack of a better description, just me. Oh well, I pause and take off my headphones to go grab a drink and pet my cats. I walked into my kitchen and began to run water at my sink when I hear “You know what you crave, why are you so ashamed to admit it?” I turn around and no one is there. Great, here we go again, my desires are playing out in my mind, and I will only be left bereft when I walk into my bedroom and sit back down at my desk…Sighing I turn around and walk into my room, and look at the bedroom I had created to inspire seduction, and turn up my music. I sit back at my desk and turn away from my bed bathed in candlelight. I feel a breeze across the back of my neck and turn around yet nothing is there. I turn around and begin typing, and suddenly I feel a mouth on my neck, breath on my neck. 

I relax and am alert at the same time. “Relax!” a commanding voice says. “Stay where you are”. I feel hands graze my throat and rub my arms. I shiver as his mouth returns to the back of my neck, and bites on my throat. “Look at me”. I slowly turn around, the man, the god of my dreams, stands in front of me. “Stand up, come to me”, he demands. “Take off your clothes”. “I can’t” I fumble for the right words, “I am nothing to look at…really”. “I will decide that for myself”, he says. I hesitate and suddenly I find his hands on me, removing my shirt and sliding my pants off. Looking up, I cannot help but notice the look in his eyes. “You desire me, yes?” “I do” I whisper. “Why do you not look at me? I am talking to you”. “I am not worthy of you” I say. “You don’t truly know what your worth is then. However, I am going to show you what you are worth. But, first, a lesson.” He points to the bed, “Up and remain on your knees.” I quietly look down and climb on my bed, the velvet rough yet smooth beneath my knees. I wait and feel his breath on my back and the sinking of the bed as he climbs up behind me. He grabs my hair and yanks it, pulling me back against him. He reaches around and grabs me, pinching and rubbing my nipples at the same time.” I quiver and squirm. “Hold still, I never said you could move. You will wait until I tell you to move.” I writhe as I feel wetness begin to slide down my legs, thinking, “oh my god, Loki is real and he is in my bed, and he wants me”. He continues to kiss and bite at my neck and then grabs me around the waist and turns me around. “I will show you what you get for not looking at me. You are going to be taken by a god”. He pushes me back and I fall against my pillows, the breath rushing out of me. I immediately become shy and begin to close my legs. “What did I say? You will wait until I tell you to move. Now, let me see you.” He pushes my legs apart and begins the slow work of running his hands up my legs and over my stomach, avoiding my lips. I moan, and he looks at me. “Did I tell you to make a noise?” “No” I say. “No what?” “No Loki” I whisper. “I want to hear you when you speak to me”, he demands. “No Loki” I say louder. “Very good. Now where were we?” He then parts my legs as far as they will go and places his hand on my center. “So hot, so wet, you really do desire me. No thoughts of anyone but me?” “No” I say dismissing thoughts of Magneto in X-Men. “Well the question is, how long can I make you beg?” he asks as he slides one finger along my lips and then goes deeper. I squirm harder and look at him with need unlike anything I have ever felt. He places his hand on my wrists and places them above my head. Taking his other hand to part me, he suddenly slams full force into me. “OH FUCK….LOKI!!!” the strangled cry escapes my lips, and I begin chanting his name. He smiles and bites on my ear as he leans over me. “Wait, not yet. I didn’t tell you that you could come yet”. I hang on the edge and begin to circle my hips to relieve some tension, and he begins to thrust harder. “What are you doing my little mortal? You seek to entice me now, you become wanton.” His voice is strangled and he hesitates, and I tighten up knowing I can’t hold back much longer. He moans as I squeeze him, holding him in me. I gasp and feel him bite my throat, and he pounds into me, as I let go and nearly pass out from pleasure. “That was what I wanted. Your release. You belong to me now, is that understood?” I sigh and roll towards him, snuggling into him. “Yes Loki, forever”.


End file.
